Digimon: A Lost Memory
by Nalika2431
Summary: Kari and Tk have been together since they were kids. But when Kari had a near fatal accident TK knew that there was more to the scene than what they saw. HOwever that is the least of his problems when he discovers that Kari not only doesn't remember him but she doesn't even know her self. Can he help her get back what she lost or will he lose her forever? TK & KARI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. **

Digimon

A Lost Memory

(ten years ago)

A seven year old Kari held her mother's hand as she and her brother crossed the street to the soccer game of the season. She didn't really want to be there since she didn't like soccer but she loved her brother and he asked her to come to the game with him and Yuuki. However when she got there she noticed a young boy about her age that looked like he didn't want to be there either.

Asking her brother who the boy was he smiled and told her that he was Matt's younger brother. Then he told his parents that he had to go warm up with his team. Nodding Mrs. Kamiya walked with Kari over to where the little boy was sitting with his parents, completely unaware that he was looking at her.

* * *

Tai walked over to his teammates and three closest friends smiling. He knew that Kari was lonely being stuck in their house all the time and thought that maybe since he and Matt were best friends that his sister and TK would be good friends as well. Though he didn't know just how right he was

"What are you smiling about?" asked Sora as she kicked another ball toward the goals. "Nothing." said Tai but Matt could tell there was something different about his friend.

"Please tell me you're focused on the game Tai." said Matt. "We need to win this game."

"I know this Matt and yes. I'm focused on the game." said Tai but he also had a certain couple of kids and how he was going to get them to get to know one another.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ten Years Later)

Kari was humming as she placed her books in her locker looking forward to the party that night they were all going to. The girl who was throwing it was a good friend of hers and because of which Kari and her boyfriend were always invited. It was actually where Kari had met her best friend and the boy who was now her boyfriend. Not to mention the rest of their group when she was thirteen. Just then a boy walked up to her and leaned against the lockers. Kari looked him over once then returned to putting away her things that she wouldn't need for the weekend. She knew that he was going to ask her out and despite her telling him multiple times that they would never go out and that she was with someone else he wouldn't take the hint.

"So Kari you going to Mimi's party?"

"Yes Kitai but not with you." said Kari just as her boyfriend walked up.

"What's going on Kari?" he asked

"Nothing TK." said Kari

"TK."

"Kitai." said TK pulling Kari closer

"Well I would love to stay and watch you two verbally pound one another but Matt and Tai are waiting and I know that Matt doesn't like to be kept waiting." Kari said closing her locker door and pulling on TK's arm.

"Bye Kari." said Kitai and he left while TK allowed Kari to pull him out of the school and over to where their six friends waited.

"What took so long?" Davis asked impatiently

"Kitai was hanging around." said Kari and Yolie shook her head.

"When is he going to get it, I wonder." She asked from Ken's arms. The two had just recently started to date and couldn't get enough of being around each other.

"Probably never." said Ken smiling causing Kari to shake her head at their friends.

"Anyway you guys ready for the party?" she asked as the eight of them walked toward their cars. "Oh totally." Davis shouted. "Mimi's famous end of the year party!"

"Davis don't shout." said his girlfriend hitting him on the head.

"Ow, Shuukou that hurt." Davis whined.

"It was supposed to." said Shuukou as they each walked to their respective cars except for Kari and TK who had driven together and Cody and Koui who rode with Yolie and Ken.

* * *

Kari could tell that TK was still seething about Kitai earlier. Holding on to her boyfriend they walked to Kari's car and got in; but Kari could tell that no matter what she said he wouldn't listen.

"TK honestly there is nothing between Kitai and me." said Kari as they drove to the party. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn." said TK not looking at Kari.

"Whatever." she said driving down the road. She pulled into Mimi's driveway and parked next to her brother's car. Putting it in park TK didn't wait and got out of the car slamming it so hard that a piece of metal broke inside the door jamming it.

"Hey!" shouted Kari getting out as well, following her stubborn and seething boyfriend up the stairs.

* * *

Tai watched as his sister and TK danced but weren't really dancing. They were more like going through the motions and he didn't really want to know why. He could tell that something happened between the two and he had a feeling as to what-actually more like who it was. Sighing he walked over to Matt Sora and Yuuki, and then sat down.

"Kitai?" asked Yuuki

"Probably." said Tai, just as Kari and TK, who had been quietly arguing while they were dancing, started shouting at one another. That was when Tai and Matt walked back to where the two had gone to.

"TK, Kari. I think its best you go home and finish this." said Matt but when TK looked at his older brother, Matt could tell that the two wouldn't be talking for a while.

"Whatever." said TK and the two walked out after saying good bye to Mimi.

* * *

Kari and TK drove back to TK's house in silence after they left Mimi's not even looking at one another or acknowledging the other's presence. Suddenly as Kari was going around the corner the breaks went out and TK was thrown from the car due to the door being slightly jarred from where he had slammed it earlier that evening.

"KARI!" TK shouted as he watched her and the car roll over the hill multiple times before finally coming to a stop at the bottom.

TK ran to the bottom of the hill, over to Kari and pried the door open. Once he got the door open he saw the blood coming from Kari's side and head. Quickly and Gently TK pulled Kari from behind the wheel and away from the car that had started smoking. TK, remembering what his father told him if he was ever in a serious accident, tore his jacket off and placed it on her side to try and stop the bleeding. Then he took his phone, which had amazingly survived his fall, off it's clip and called the paramedics, his dad, hoping they would get there quickly. He told them where he was and hung up. Then he dialed another number and got the voicemail. Groaning he left a message for his brother to answer the phone when he heard a shout from above them.

TK looked up and sighed with relief when he saw Tai coming towards them along with Yuuki Matt and Sora. After Tai explained that since the two of them were so hot when they left Mimi's, she suggested to Tai they follow them home. Matt began checking TK over to make sure he was okay. Tai took over looking after Kari, who had stopped bleeding but was barely breathing herself.

"TK what happened?" asked Yuuki, her training from being on a task force kicking in.

"I don't know." said TK as his father came down the hill with two stretchers. "But I intend to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

TK rode in the ambulance beside Kari while the others followed in Matt's car. TK wasn't at all ashamed that he was seen crying, he just wanted Kari to be alright. However when they got to the hospital Kari had lapsed into a coma, which scared TK and the others more than the wreck itself.

TK paced back and forth in the waiting room refusing to let anyone look at his wounds. Matt watched his little brother with concern but could hardly blame why he was upset. TK was blaming himself for the accident. He figured that TK thought if they hadn't fought then she wouldn't have lost control.

Just then Tai walked back in with Yuuki and his parents. Matt could tell by his facial expression it was bad. Tai left his parents with Yuuki and walked over to TK and the rest of their friends. He sighed then looked at TK.

"They've got her stable but she's had a severe head trauma. She's got a concussion which could result into her having amnesia." said Tai "However the more immediate threat is the piercing to her side."

"How bad?" asked Ken who had just gotten there with the others "The wounds are deep and barely missed her vital organs, but the doctors don't know if she'll make it through the night." said Tai but that was exactly what TK didn't want to hear.

"Are they letting people see her?" he asked hoping that he could go and see her.

Tai looked at TK and nodded. "I asked them and they said one person could go. We all agreed that you should go."

* * *

TK walked over to where Kari was laying and he sat beside her. He couldn't stand the fact that because they had that fight, which he started, she lost control of the car. And if she hadn't lost control of the car…

"Kari I'm so sorry." he said as he started to cry again. "I shouldn't have shouted or doubted you." then he stopped suddenly aware of his true feelings for his girlfriend. "I love you."

* * *

TK was walking back from Kari's room thinking hard and not really paying attention to where he was going until he hit something causing him to fall. He looked up from the ground and saw Matt standing against the wall where he retreated to when his brother walked into him. TK could tell that Matt wanted to talk to him but he didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment. He didn't want anyone to confirm what he already knew.

"TK we need to talk." said Matt

"What?" asked TK wanting to just walk away, but the tone his brother used kept him there.

"I know you blame yourself for the accident, why?" asked Matt

"Because of the fight." said TK looking away. "If we hadn't fought then…"

"TK it wasn't your fault." Said Matt watching as TK snapped his head back to his brother. "Yuuki just got a call from her father. They found break fluid trailing all the way from Mimi's to where the car stopped."

"Someone is trying to kill us?" asked TK

"Looks like." said Matt

"But why?" asked TK. "Why?"

"I don't know TK." said Matt. "But you need to be strong for her. If Tai's right…"

"I know." said TK. "But I can't give up. I love her." then TK walked away leaving Matt shocked.

"Well what do you know?" asked Tai walking up. "Never saw that one coming."

"Please you knew that they were close." said Matt.

"But I didn't expect TK would fall for her." said Tai, though he had a feeling it would happen when the two started dating. "I just hope he'll be able to hold out for her."

"Me too Tai." said Matt looking after his brother's retreating back. "Me too."

* * *

(three weeks later)

TK walked down the hall of the school on his first day back from the leave the doctors put him on thinking when he saw Kitai standing in front of the door to their homeroom, blocking his path. TK gritted his teeth when he saw him. After what happened three weeks ago Kitai was the last person he wanted to see or talk to.

"TK how's Kari?" asked Kitai without any rancor in his voice.

"Fine." he said trying to get in.

"Oh well. I'll see you later." said Kitai turning to walk in to the room after he heard the anger in TK's voice, but TK grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Let me tell you something. If you even think about going near her. I'll hurt you." said TK surprising Kitai immensely.

"I'm not going after your girl TK." said Kitai as a girl with long grey-white hair walked up to them.

"Everything okay, Kitai?" she asked

"Yeah Rhayne." said Kitai noticing TK's confusion. "This is Rhayne Tetsuya. She started two weeks ago while you were out for the accident."

"I've known Kitai for years." said Rhayne "Actually we dated for about two years before I moved to where my mother lived."

"That's why you don't have to worry about me." said Kitai. "Rhayne and I decided to try again."

"I'm sorry." said TK releasing his grip. "Listen I've been really worked up because…"

"We know." said Kitai shocking TK. Cocking his head toward three seats that were empty TK nodded and the three sat down. Then Kitai turned to TK. "My dad is the leader of the investigating team. He was the one that found the trail. I was there as well and I called my sister."

"You mean you're…"

"Yeah Yuuki is my older sister." said Kitai. "Anyway he told me that someone cut the breakline."

"But the questions are who and why?" asked TK

"Don't know but we'll help you." said Kitai shocking TK. The two had never got along with one another and often competed for first in everything. Which was why Kitai had previously hated him, because he got to Kari before Kitai did. "Thank you, but why do you actually want to help me?" asked TK not really wanting to hear the reason. "I mean I don't mean to sound ungrateful but…"

"I know, however…"

"There was another attack like this one back where I lived. However there wasn't any survivors." said Rhayne. "Did they catch them?" asked TK

"No but I have a couple of theroies." said Rhayne. "But because I'm only sixteen they won't listen to me."

"So I told her that we would talk to my dad. That's when I found out that you were in the car as well." said Kitai. "Look I know we've had our differnces but…well can we put them aside?"

"Yeah. We can." said TK smiling. "Thanks Kitai, really."

"You're welcome TK." said Kitai and TK could actually see being friends with him if Kari ever came out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

(three months later)

Kari walked out of the hospital three months after the accident leaning heavily on her brother's arm. Or at least that's what they told her he was. She still didn't remember it for herself, but then she didn't remember a lot of things. Ever since the accident three months ago and Kari waking up from her coma a month later, she hadn't remembered a single memory from before the accident.

Tai looked at his sister worriedly, knowing that she was going to have a rough time. That was why he asked TK if he would bring the homework from their classes and help her study, while also helping her with her memory since the two were so close. TK agreed, but also said that he wanted to look into why the car's break line was cut.

Tai agreed to that and didn't say anything on the subject but he knew whoever caused the accident would have figured by then that neither Kari nor TK had died. So when TK said that he would help Kari remember her past, Tai knew that he would also get her to understand why someone tried to kill them. That was if they ever figured it out themselves.

The problem was with Kari having no memories that made her an even bigger target than before so Yuuki told Tai that she would always be near the two of them in case they ever need her. Tai agreed and told Kari that she would stay with a friend of theirs until everything calmed down. Kari didn't know if that was a good idea or not but she couldn't exactly complain since she didn't know anything herself.

* * *

TK watched as Tai walked with his sister regretting that he was going to be putting Kari into the mix like he was, but he knew that whoever tried to kill them would try again. That was why he decided with Kitai and Rhayne that the four of them would have to be extremely careful. Rhayne had told them what had happened with her mother and TK saw that it was the same way with him and Kari. Someone wanted to get rid of him or Kari and they figured the best way was a car wreck.

"TK you sure about this?" asked Matt as they watched Tai lead Kari over to them "I mean whoever cut the brake line..."

"I know Matt, but until they figure it out it would be better to get Kari out of town and the best way is to go to where we lived as kids." said TK

"I hope so TK. Mom knows you four are coming right?"

"Yeah but we're staying in Rhayne's old house before she moved. Since it's still in her name." said TK "Plus I think we'll find some answers there."

"Just be careful." said Matt

"We will."

As Kitai and Rhayne waited for Kari to get off the bus, Rhayne looked at her home town and wondered where her mother's killer was right then. She knew that whoever attacked Kari would come again which was why they were there. Just then Rhayne saw the bus where TK and Kari were riding, so she nudged Kitai, who had fallen asleep and the two walked over to where they were getting off the bus.

"Hey TK, Kari." said Kitai

"Hey Kitai." said TK then he looked at Kari. "Look I'm going to go get our bags. Will you stay here?"

"I guess." said Kari quietly and TK walked away to the bus.

"You know you don't have to be afraid of us, Kari." said Kitai

"R-Really?"

"Of course not." said TK walking back to them with their bags.

"Alright." said Kari

"We should get going." said Rhayne.

"You're right." said TK and they started to walk across the bridge.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Kari looked around as they walked to Rhanye's house. It seemed like she knew the place but she didn't really know if she did or not. Just then they walked past a soccer field and Kari stopped.

"Kari?" asked TK noticing that she stopped. However she didn't seem to hear him. There was something about the kids playing soccer that seemed familiar but she wasn't sure what.

-(flashback)-

Kari sat at the soccer game watching her brother's team wipe the floor with the other team. However she was starting to get hungry and she told her mother. So the two walked to the concession stand and ordered their food. But as they were walking back Kari ran into a young boy, who was coming out of the restroom with his mother. When the two collided however the nachos that Kari had crashed into her chest causing all the cheese and chili to stick to her shirt.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." said the boy

"TK what happened?"

"It was an accident." said Kari.

"Are you okay Kari?" asked her mother

"Yes." said Kari. "I just have my food on my shirt." she smiled.

"Oh Kari." said her mother smiling.

"Here" said TK talking his coat off and handing it to her. "It was my fault anyway. I wasn't looking."

"Thanks." said Kari taking the coat and putting it

-(flashback ends)-

"Kari you okay?" asked TK

"Yeah, but can I ask you something?" asked Kari

"Of course." said TK confused.

"Did we know each other when we were kids?" asked Kari shocking the others.

TK looked at the soccer field, then at his girlfriend and smiled. "Yeah it was at this same field when we met. I was coming out of the restroom and you were walking from the stands. But we walked right into one another."

"And you crashed into me causing me to spill…my…nachos! I remember!" Kari said excitedly

"Anything else?" asked TK just excited.

"No it's still a jumbled mess, but I finally know I'm on the right track." said Kari

"That you are, Kari." said Kitai smiling at the two

"Let's head home." Said Rhayne and the four continued on their way, never seeing the shadow that seemed to be following them.

_'He's just useless.'_

_ 'We'll handle it.'_

_ **'No Peid go handle it.'**_

**_ 'Yes master.'_**said Peid and he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Yuuki looked at the papers that Rhayne had left for her to go through after Tai and TK asked her if Rhayne and Kitai would go with the two of them to Heightenveiw Terrace, their hometown. Tai had just walked in with more papers and she sighed. More paper work was exactly what they didn't need. However Tai didn't set the papers down but walked right into his bedroom with them. Confused by what her fiancé was up to, Yuuki moved from the table where she was looking through the pictures and evidence that Rhayne gave her and walked over to his room.

"Tai? Is everything alright?" she asked walking into the room

"Yeah these are some things dad gave me to go through but so far there hasn't been anything to link Kari with any of them."

"You mean there's been other accidents like this one?" asked Yuuki shocked.

"Yeah five in this month alone, but there hasn't been any survivors besides my sister and TK." said Tai

"You don't think..."

"I don't know Yuuki but whoever caused the accident didn't do it by accident." said Tai

"Who would want to kill the two of them though?" asked Yuuki confused

"I have a feeling." said Tai as his father walked into the room.

"Tai..."

"She has a right to know, dad." said Tai confusing Yuuki even more.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuuki

"Very well." said Susumu "Tai you explain. I'm going to check on Kari."

"Yuuki come here." said Tai sighing and he led the two out to the balcony. Shutting the glass door he turned to Yuuki and she could tell that whatever he was about to tell her wasn't good in the least. "It happened ten years ago. The same day as the soccer game, Mom and Kari went to the station before the game. I'm not sure why mom went there but Kari had wandered and went to see dad. But then she saw something that she wasn't supposed to."

"What did she see?" asked Yuuki, but Tai shook his head.

"I don't know. Kari never said."

"Tai..."

"Just don't say anything." said Tai. "Come on we need to figure out what's going on before summers end. Before Kari comes home."

"Right."

* * *

Kari was sitting on the side of street watching the couples as they walked down the street, thinking how it would be nice to have someone like that in her life. Sighing she got up and started to walk back to Rhayne's house when she suddenly got dizzy and had to sit back down. She heard someone calling her but when she looked around there wasn't anyone there. Suddenly she saw multiple images herself as a young girl about thirteen, there she was sitting by a boy about the same age or a little younger. Gasping she realized it was TK and that they had been together as more than friends since they were real young. Since the soccer game.

"Of course! Now I get it!" she shouted, then she ran all the way back to the house and shouted for TK

"Kari?!" asked TK scared coming out the door. "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing! Something is right for a change." said Kari out of breath but extremely happy at the same time.

"What do you mean?" asked Rhayne walking out with Kitai.

"I remember."

"W-what?"

"Not everything but TK, I remember everything you and I have been through." said Kari

"A-are you serious?" asked TK

"Yes. I even remember the fight we had three months ago at Mimi's party." said Kari "The day of the accident." then she frowned.

"What is it Kari?" asked TK

"I just don't understand why someone would want to kill us." said Kari.

"We don't know." said Rhayne. "But the others are looking into it."

"Kari you should call Tai and let him know you remember some." said TK

"Actually I want to wait and see what we can find here." said Kari surprising the others, but TK understood.

"Alright, let's do this."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Two months have passed since Kari got her more recent memories back and the four of them spent the entire time trying to find out who was trying to kill them. However the summer had ended and school was starting again. They had to go back to Obadia, without finding out the truth. So they were walking back to the train station when they passed by the police station. It was there that Kari saw a man that was familiar to her. Just then it hit her where she had seen him before.

"TK we need to talk." said Kari pulling her boyfriend to a stop. "All of us now."

"What is it Kari?" asked TK, wary. Ever since she got her recent memories back two months ago, Kari had slowly been regaining her younger memories.

"That man."

"What man?" asked Rhayne.

"At the station." said Kari. "It was him that I saw."

"What do you mean Kari?" asked Kitai confused.

"Of course." TK said remembering what Kari had told him when they were kids, though no one believed them. "Are you sure Kari?"

"Positive." said Kari then she turned to Kitai and Rhayne. "It was the same day I had met TK actually. My mom and me had gone to the station to get my dad for Tai's soccer game…

* * *

** _Kari and her mother walked through the station smiling at the friendly faces. Kari told her mother she had to use the restroom and Yuuko nodded. She told her to go on while she waited on her father. Kari said okay and she went to the restroom. However when she got to it she overheard some voices, one she recognized as her father's partner, Myotis._**

**_ "I don't care how you do it, just bring me what I want." said a voice she didn't know._**

**_ "Fine but my price just tripled. I can't have Susumu catching onto what I've been doing for you. That would ruin my master's plans." said Myotis._**

**_ "Whatever."_**

**_ Kari backed away slowly but she missed a water spill and sliped. "Ow…" _**

**_ "What was that?" _**

**_ "I'll take care of it. Go Koru." said Myotis and he started walking toward where Kari was hiding. Just then she heard her dad calling her and was relieved when Myotis took off running the other way._**

* * *

"Unfortunately no one besides TK believed me when I tried to tell them what I heard." explained Kari "I guess that as I got older that I forgot about it."

"Until just now?" asked Kitai.

"Yeah when I saw Kuro on the steps just now."

"We need to tell Yuuki and the others now." said Kitai and he pulled his phone out, but Kari pulled it out of his hand. "Kari?"

"Not here." said Kari, "I'm not sure why but I have a bad feeling. Let's just tell them when we get there."

"Kari's right." said TK. "There's something strange going on."

"Alright then." and the four got on the train never realizing just how close they were to the answer.

* * *

Tai watched as the people walked off the train as he waited for his sister. When she called two months ago and told him she remembered, he was extremely excited that he finally had his sister back. But he didn't know why she didn't want to come back earlier, even after he told her that everyone had missed her deeply. However after the connection he and Yuuki made between Kari's accident and Rhayne's mother's, he knew that Kari was right to stay and try to find out what was going on there. It wasn't until Kari called him and told him to look up a guy by the name of Kuro did he make the connection

Just then he saw Kari TK, Kitai and Rhayne walked off the train. Smiling Tai waved at them and they walked over toward him. Kari smiled at her brothers and hugged him, but he could tell that something was majorly bothering his sister. Nodding the four followed Tai outside the station just to see all their friends waiting for them.

"Sorry Kari, but they well…"

"It's alright Tai." said Kari smiling. "I knew that they would figure it out eventually."

"It's good to have you back, Kari." said Shuukou

"Well I'm glad to be back, Shuukou." said Kari.

Though she was smiling, Yuuki could tell that whatever Kari and the others had found in Heighten View Terrace, it wasn't good. However with everyone there Yuuki didn't want to say anything. She didn't want them to panic, which was why she just smiled and hugged her sister-in-law-to-be.

"It's good to see you Kari." she said.

"You too Yuuki." Kari said as she hugged her back. She leaned in and whispered. _"We really need to talk. All of us that's here."_

Nodding Yuuki let Kari go and walked back into her fiancé's embrace. Ken noticed the mood change, but decided not to say anything. Whatever was going on between them it was obvious that they didn't want them to know. He just hoped that it wasn't anything to do with the man who got his father and brother killed.

"So Kari, you ready for school next week?" Ken asked as they all started walking to their apartments.

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Kari, but Ken could tell that she wasn't despite what she said.

"Well we'll see you later." he said as the two Kamiyas, Toshiros, Rhayne and TK went inside Tai's apartment where Matt and Sora were already waiting. As Ken caught a glimpse of the two Ishidas' faces it was then that he knew something was going on and it was big.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"So you're saying that whoever cut the line isn't from here?" asked Kitai "That's a bit farfetched."

Kari sighed. She knew that her and her friends were hiding a big secret. Especially Yuuki, who hid it from her own brother. But now one of their old enemies was after her again and she was sure that it wasn't like last time. Whatever it was they were attacking them like humans would instead of the way they would normally. Kari looked over at Tai, who nodded then walked over to the computer. Booting it up, she pulled out her strange device that Kitai had become used to seeing on her bag, and held it up to the screen.

"Kitai Rhayne You guys might want to stand back as well." said Kari and Kitai watched as she held her device up to the screen and it glowed bright, and then when the light died down six creatures were standing in front of Tai and the others.

"So it is true." said Rhayne as she looked at the little cat figure standing in front of Kari, she wasn't sure why but Rhayne felt a strange pull to the little cat.

"Yes this is Gatomon, my digimon and the only one that was partnered with us in this world." said Kari then she looked at the man, who had also joined them with the digimon. "We think he's come back again Genai."

"You're right Kari, but there is something that's different about him and another one of your enemies from before."

"What is it Genai?" asked Izzy, who had joined them with Chishiki and two more creatures, one that looked like a ball of fire and the other a giant bug.

"They've come back as humans, but have all their powers as Digimon along with their vendetta." said Genai.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Yuuki who had joined them to face Myotismon and then helped them with the Dark Masters by sending Dorumon, though she couldn't join them physically, she gave what power she had to her digimon. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm afraid not Yuuki." Said Genai "And that's why they ancient ones have decided to extend the Japan chapter of Digidestined by two more."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuuki "Who?"

"Kitai you were very young at the time but do you remember when the Digital world appeared in the sky?" Genai asked shocking everyone except for Kari and TK who both had a feeling that Kitai was one of the new ones.

"Yeah, I didn't know what it was but my dad told me to forget about it." said Kitai and Yuuki sighed. Of course her dad would say that. She had learned recently that her dad had traveled to the Digital world once before and it was where he met their mother. "But three months ago right after Kari's and TK's accident my phone transformed into this." he said and he held up a blue device that was very different than Yuuki's or any of the others.

"It's a digivice But a different model than ours or Tai's." said Kari

"That's right." said Genai "That's because he and Rhayne were the only Digidestined chosen by the Digimon themselves."

"But we don't have Digimon." said Rhayne.

"That's because you never went to the Digital World like the rest of us have." said Matt

"Matt's right, the only other one that didn't meet theirs in the Digital World was me." said Kari.

"Then it's time?" asked Yuuki

"Yes, Yuuki you go with Kitai to the village of Shoutmon. Kari will you take Rhayne to Moon valley?" asked Genai shocking Gatomon.

"But that's where…"

"I know Gatomon." said Kari confusing the others. Apparently something happened in that village that Kari and Gatomon didn't want the others to know. "Still we have to go. TK will you get Davis and the others?"

"Yeah we'll meet you guys in the Village of Beginnings." said TK and he left.

"We will as well." said Matt. "But first we have to wait for Joe and Mimi to get back."

"Alright guys, just be careful. Now that we know it's him, we know that he's going to go at us harder." said Kari.

"You might want to also get the four legendarys that are in the city." said Yuuki.

"Right, you guys be careful as well." said Tai and the girls nodded then left with Kitai and Rhayne.

"Good luck all of you." said Genai and he left while the others nodded, then spread out to gather the rest of the Japanese Digidestined. Tai went to his cousin's and got him and his girlfriend, while Matt when to his adopted brother's and got the two of them. TK went to Davis's and got him Shuukou, Ken and Yolei, who had come over to hang out for a while. Then he went to Cody's and got him and Koui.

After they were all gathered and the situation was explained, they all went to the Digital World and waited for Kari and the other three to arrive. Takuya sent the rest of their friends a message telling them to meet them there. After that they knew that they just had to wait.


End file.
